In a typical bathtub or shower facility a soapdish is provided for containing the soap. Frequently the soapdish becomes dirty and requires separate cleaning. Frequently the soapdish has water in it tending to cause melting or other disintegration of the soap. Moreover, the wetness in such a soapdish tends to encourage formation of mold or mildew.
In the past sponge containers have been used for containing soap. The sponge material is porous and permits water to pass therethrough to wet the soap. Lather formed may exit also through the porous material. A disadvantage to the prior sponge containers for soap is that the porous material does not allow adequate water easily to reach the soap or the lather to pass through the sponge material to the surface for washing. Another disadvantage to the prior sponge containers for soap is the lack of air flow to the soap, whereby the soap tends to remain wet for a relatively long time; such wetness may substantially reduce the effective longevity of the soap and may contribute to accumulation of mold or mildew.
Another disadvantage with the prior sponge-like containers for soap is that the sponge material is relatively smooth or slippery, especially when wet, and sometimes does not provide the desired roughness for efficient effective washing.
Another problem encountered with prior sponge containers for soap has been the inability easily to retain the soap in the hollow interior of the envelope-like sponge container. One approach to retain the soap in the container has been to use rigid fasteners to close the entranceway at one end of the container, but such rigid fasteners may scratch or otherwise injure a person using the container and, if metal, may tend to corrode. Another approach to secure soap inside such a sponge container has been to provide a narrow entrance to the container interior with such entrance being resiliently expandable under force to allow the soap entry. A disadvantage with the latter approach is that the soap bar may squirt out from such opening, especially as the soap becomes smaller with use. Still another approach for holding soap inside a sponge container has been to provide a flap in a surface of the container, but such flap too easily may open and release the soap.
Examples of prior sponge or sponge-like containers for containing soap or soap-like material are U.S. Pat. Nos. 837,759; 1,577,861; 1,748,406; and 1,909,966.